Unerwartete Gefühle
by mangoslam
Summary: "Ich glaube es geht mich sehr wohl was an, wenn einer meiner Schüler etliche Meter über dem Abgrund auf einer Balustrade sitzt und jederzeit abrutschen oder springen könnte. Du kannst dir allerdings darin sicher sein, dass ich mir nicht bei jedem die Zeit nehme herauszufinden worin der Grund für seine Probleme, die du offensichtlich hast, liegt."    (SSxHP)
1. Chapter 1

" Verdammt Potter! Es ist schon das sechte Mal in zwei Wochen das du dich so d mlich anstellst, du Schwachkopf!", br llte Severus Snape, Trnkemeister und mei tgehasster Lehrer an der Schule f r Hexerei und Zauberei. Zornig blickte er den Sch ler vor sich an, welcher betreten den Blick senkte. "Es tut mir leid, Sir." "Davon wird es auch nicht besser! Ich habe es satt meine Zeit an dich zu verschwenden. Mach das du raus kommst und das ganze ein bisschen pl tzlich!" Z hneknirschend schwang Snape seinen Zauberstab um die Sauerei von Harry s explodiertem Trank zu beseitigen. Im Grunde ging es ihm nicht um darum, dass Harry einen Fhler gemacht hatte und somit eine Unmenge an Zutaten verschwendet hatte, sondern um die H ufigkeit dessen. Seit nunmehr vier Monaten gab er dem Gryffindor schon Nachhilfe,Harry und Dumbledore hatten darum gebeten und die Leistungen des Sch lers waren nie so schlecht gewesen wie in der letzten Zeit. Ganz im Gegenteil, vorher waren die Tr nke immer besser geworden und auch die theoretischen Sachen sa en aber siet einiger Zeit ging alles was der junge Mann brauen sollte schief. "Sagte ich nicht du sollst gehen?", knurrte der Tr nkemeister nun und sah den Siebtkl ssler, Harry wiederholte das Schuljahr nach Voldemorts Tod, kalt an. "Ja, entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Der Gryffindor warf seinem Lehrer noch einen letzten Blick zu, die gr nen Augen wirkten traurig und sie erinnerten Severus an die Augen eines getretenen Hundes. Kaum das der Sch ler weg war, fiel de Anspannung von dem Tr nkemeister ab. Es war gar nicht so leicht jeden Tag den Oberbastard zu mimen. Ersch ft sank Snape auf die eben ges uberte Tischplatte und stie in Gedanken versunken einen unwilligen Seufzer aus. Nach der gro en Schlacht damals, waren Harry und Severus, der dank stabloser Magie seine Wunde zumindest hatte schlie en k nnen, im selben Krankenzimmer gelandet, Zu Anfang hatten sich die Beiden nur angeschwiegen oder angegiftet, doch nach einigen Tagen hatte Harry darauf bestanden sich mit seinem Professor auszusprechen. Severus hatte nat rlcih abgelehnt, doch der Gryffindor war so hartn ckig gewesen, dass der Tr nkemeister schlie lich kapituliert hatte. Trotz Severus st ndiger Provokationen hatte es Harry geschafft sachlich zu bleiben und seine angestaute Wut in Worte zu fassen ohne seinen ehemaligen Hasslehrer zu beleidigen. Aus diesem Grund musste Snape zugeben sich in Harry geirrt zu haben und sie gestanden sich ihre Fehler ein. Von da an war es, als h tte nie irgendetwas zwischen ihnen gestanden. Gemeinsam kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zur ck um w hrend der Ferien beim Aufr umen und der Reparatur des Schlosses zu helfen, was nicht selten in einem Schachabend oder einer hitzigen Diskussion ber die neuesten Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten endete. Doch kurz nach beginn des neuen Schuljahrs, hatte sich Harry v llig gedreht. Er verfiel in die alten Muster,seine Noten waren schlechter denn je und ehrlich gesagt ging Severus das viel n her als es sollte. Sentimentaler, alter Idiot., schallt er sich innerlich selber. Seit wann interessiert es mich was irgendjemand macht oder nicht macht? Ein lautes Klopfen an seiner B rot r riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken und schnell richtete er sich auf, ehe er ein "Herien!" bellte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entz ndeten sich einige, im gesamten Raum verteilte Kezen. Es war mittlerweile Nacht und durch das Fenster, das einzige richtige im Kerker, konnte man die Sterne sehen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor Snape, aber es ist wichtig." Mi billigend sah Severus auf das braunhaarige M dchen M dchen herunter und eine Augenbraue bahnte sich den Weg nach oben. "Was Sie nicht sagen, Granger. Nun, dann erkl ren Sie mir doch die zweifelhafte Ehre Ihres Besuches." Der Blick in den braunen Augen wirkte gehetzt und Hermines Wangen waren ger tet. "Es geht um Harry. Er ist oben auf dem Turm und..." "Moment mal.", unterbrach Snape sie kalt. "Warum sollte es mich interessieren was Potter treibt?" Ungl ubig sah Hermine ihn an. "Aber Sir, ich w re nicht hier wenn es nicht wichtig w re und er ist Ihr Sch ler. Bitte, k nnen Sie mitkommen?" Der besorgte Ton und der flehende Blick der Gryffindor lies Snape dann doch aufhorchen. Was ging hier vor? " Nun gut. Aber ich rate Ihnen das es wirklich wichtig ist." Dankbar nickte Hermine und sofort wandte sie sich um und lief los. Severus folgte ihr halb rennend in Richtung Astronomieturm. Als sie schlie lich keuchend am Turmaufgang anhielten, deutete Hermine auf die T r und brachte ein holpriges "Da oben." raus, ehe sie wieder verschwand. Kopfsch ttelnd stieg der Lehrer die Treppen nach oben. Gnade ihr wer immer kann, wenn das nur ein dummer Scherz war. Oben angekommen stie er schwungvoll die T r auf, als er auch schon angekeift wurde. "Hatte ich dir nicht gsagt du sollst...oh." Harry hielt in seiner Tirade inne als er sah wer da gekommen war. Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder den Sternen zu, die er von seinem Platz auf der Turm- Balustrade gut sehen konnte. " Komm da runter, Potter." Snape gab es ungern zu, aber so verzweifelt wie Harrys Blick eben gewirkt hatte, war er sich nicht sicher ob der junge Mann nicht einfach in die Tiefe springen w rde. Deswegen hatte Granger ihn also wenn er nicht verstand warum sie nicht zu Minerva gegangen war, oder zu Dumbledore. " Nein, ich werde hier sitzen bleiben. Meinetwegen schreien Sie mich an, zieh n Sie mir Punkte ab oder was wei ich,aber dann verschwinden Sie gef lligst wieder!" Normalerwei e h tte Severus dem Potter f r diese Frechheit tats chlich eine Strafe gegeben, aber ihm war nicht entgangen wie hei er und br chig die Stimme des Gryffindors geklungen schien wirkich fertig zu sein. Langsam trat er an die Balustrade und lehnt sich dagegen, seine schwarzen Augen suchten die seines Sch lers. Harry sah so verloren und traurig aus, das Severus einen leichten Stich in der Brust versp rte. Was ist nur mit dem dauergrinsenden, lebensfrohen Potter passiert? Der Krieg., schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, doch er winkte innerlich ab. Dieses Thema hatten sie zusammen durchgekaut und soweit bew ltigt, dass sie ohne gro e Probleme weiterleben konnten. "Was ist los mit dir, Potter?", fragte er so einf hlsam wie es ihm m glich war, schlie lich wollte er den Sch ler nicht vergraulen oder verletzen. "Ich w sste nicht was Sie das angeht!" Harry rutschte noch ein St ck von dem Professor weg und zitternd sa er an eine der St tzmauern gelehnt. Severus bemerkte wie kalt es hier oben war und da Harry ernsthaft zu frieren schien sch lte er sich aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn Harry um die Schultern. "Ich glaube es geht mich sehr wohl was an, wenn einer meiner Sch ler etliche Meter ber dem Abgrund auf einer Balustrade sitzt und jederzeit abrutschen oder springen k nnte. Du kannst dir allerdings darin sicher sein, dass ich mir nicht bei jedem die Zeit nehme herauszufinden worin der Grund f r seine Probleme, die du offensichtlich hast, liegt." F r einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann wandte er sich kopfsch ttelnd wieder dem Nachthimmel zu. " Ich glaube du k nntest dich besser f hlen wenn du dar ber redest." Severus lehnte sich zu seinem Sch ler und legte z gernd eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Zu Snapes Verwunderung zuckte der Sch ler zusammen. "Potter?" Unter Severus Hand begann der schmale K rper zu beben und leise Schluchzer hallten in dem Turm wieder. Snapes Hand zuckte zur ck als h tte er sich verbrannt. Weinte Harry gerade seinetwegen? Dieser Gedanke gefiel dem Tr nkemeister ganz und gar nicht. "H r zu, ich wollte nicht...", begann Severus, doch Harry fuhr herum, sprang in den Turm und warf dem Professor seinen Umhang zu. Schnell eilte der Gryffindor zur T r und er war schon fast drau en als Snape sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Warte!Bitte." Harry hielt inne, allerdings ohne den Professor anzusehen. " Ich werde herausfinden was dich so qu lt, Potter und ich werde dir helfen." Die Erbsthaftigkeit und der einf hlsame Ton in Severus sonst so kalter Stimme berraschte Beide gleicherma en. Dem Tr nkemeister war es unergr ndlich warum er ausgerechnet den Sohn seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes unbedingt wieder gl cklich sehen wollte, aber zum ersten Mal seit ewiger Zeit war er bereit diesem Impuls zu folgen ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo :) Freut mich das es doch Einige gibt denen die Story gef llt :)  
Hier das zweite Chap, das Dritte kommt auch bald :)  
Liebe Gr e - - - - - -  
Vier Wochen waren seit dem Gespr ch im Turm vergangen, doch der Tr nkemeister war seinem Vorhaben noch kein St ck n her gekommen. Oft war er nach oben auf den Turm gegangen, manchmal ohne jemanden anzutreffen, aber meistens war Harry dort. Aber auch das brachte ihm nicht viel, da der Gryffindor verschwand sobald Severus ein Gespr ch beginnen wollte. Doch davon lies sich der Tr nkemeister nicht unterkriegen, er wollte Harry helfen, egal wie lange es dauern w rde und wie oft er in der eises K lte umsonst oben im Turm stand.  
Er schrak auf als es an der T r seines, um diese Zeit leeren, B ros klopfte.

"Herein." Die T r wurde z gerlich ge ffnet und ein rothaariger Sch ler betrat den Raum.

"S-Sie wollten uns sprechen, Professor?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus das M dchen hinter dem schlacksigen, hochgewachsenen Sch ler.

"Weasley, Granger, nehmen Sie doch platz. Ich m chte mit Ihnen sprechen." Die zwei Gryffs setzten sich auf die angebotenen St hle vor dem Lehrerpult, wobei sie sichtlich nerv s wirkten.

" Sie bracuhen keine Angst zu haben. Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht Ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu schaden. Obwohl ich f r nichts garantiere, sollten Sie die Dreistigkeit besitzen keine wahrheitsgem en Angaben zu machen.", erkl rte der Professor kalt und als er von Beiden ein Nicken erhielt fuhr er fort. "Ich m chte mit Ihnen ber Potter sprechen.

" "H-Harry?Sir?", fragte Ron v llig verdattert, doch Hermine nickte wissend.

"Ja ber Harry, Weasley. Kann kir einer von Ihnen sagen seit wann genau er sich so komisch verh lt? Ist irgend etwas vorgefallen?"

Wie zu erwarten gab ihm Hermine die Antwort, doch sie klang nicht besserwisserisch sondern besorgt und traurig.

"Ungef hr zwei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres war Harry Nachts unterwegs. Er hatte Aufsicht, Sie wissen schon, als Schulsprecher, auf jeden Fall kam er nicht zur ck in dieser Nacht. Als wir ihn am n chsten Tag sahen, schien er relativ normal, nur etwas abwesend aber er weigerte sich uns zu sagen wo er war und was er gemacht hat. Von dem Zeitpunkt an wurde es immer schlimmer."

Nachdenklich nickte Severus."Und Sie haben keine Idee was damals passiert ist?" Bedauernd sch ttelte Hermine den Kopf.

"Er sagt nur, dass ihm in dieser Nacht etwas klar geworden ist."

"Ich glaube Zabini hat etwas damit zu tun."

berrascht sahen Hermine und Snape den Rotschopf an, der sich unter den fragenden Blicken der Beiden wand.

"Naja, Harry nd Zabini sehen sich immer so komisch an, wenn sie sich ber den Weg laufen und vor ein paar Tagen habe ich mitbekommen wie sie in der B cherei gestritten haben. Leider konnte ich nicht h ren worum es ging."

Snape war wirkich dankbar f r diese Information, die erste wirklich brauchbare, dass er Ron am liebsten abgeknutscht h bertragenen Sinne nat rlich. Einen Moment berlegte er und schlie lich fiel ihm ein wie er sich erkenntlich zeigen konnte.

"Nun, ich bin Ihnen Beiden wirklich dankbar. Sie bekommen 10 Punkte f r Gryffindor und zwar jeder von Ihnen. Sie k nnen gehen." Vollkommen perplex erhoben sich die Sch ler und wollten gehen, doch an der T r hielt Ron inne. "Ich wei zwar nicht wie Sie und Harry zueinander stehen, Sir, aber Sie scheinen Ihm wirklich helfen zu wollen. Bitte,Professor, bringen Sie uns unseren Harry wieder." Severus sah ernst in die blauen Augen.

"Ich verspreche Ihnen mein Bestes zu tun, Weasley. Aber es wichtig das Sie ihn nicht h ngen lassen." Ronald nickte ihm dankbar zu und verschwand schlie lich. Snape dagegen stand da und starrte auf die T r. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn denn da geritten? Er hatte Gryffindor Punkte gegeben und noch dazu an Zwei aus dem "Goldenen Trio" und er war nett zu Weasley gewesen.

"Ich werde wohl langsam alt...",grummelte er vor sich hin, doch er wusste woran es wirklich lag. Er hatte ein Ziel und f r das musste er immer und immer wieder ber seinen eigenen Schatten springen, was ihn irgendwie...menschlicher zu machen schien. Nachdenklich zog er seine ohnehin schon perfekt sitzende Lehrerrobe zurecht und rief dann einen Hauselfen,den er ausschickte um Zabini zu suchen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde sp ter sa also der gutaussehende, braunhaarige Slytherin auf dem Stuhl auf dem Ron vorher gesessen hatte und sah seinen Hausvorstand fragend an. "Danke das du so schnell gekommen bist, Blaise.  
" Mir wurde zugetragen du k nntest etwas ber das merkw rdige Verhalten von Mr. Potter wissen. W rde es dir was ausmachen mich aufzukl ren?" Blaise legte den Kopf schief und grinste so breit, dass seine strahlend wei en Z hne sichtbar wurden. "Die Ger chte sind also gar keine, sondern die Wahrheit? Sie wollen Harrys Seelenwohl sichern? Das ist sehr interessant, wo Sie ihn doch immer so verachtet haben."

"Verdammt Zabini, ich bin heute nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. W rst du so freundlich und beantwortest einfach meine Frage?"  
Blaise grinsen verschwand.

" Das kann ich nicht Sir. Harry hat mich gebeten, ja geradezu angefleht niemandem etwas zu verraten. Sie sollten am besten wissen, das Slytherins zu ihrem Wort stehen, das sie einem Freund gegeben haben."  
Innerlich f hlte sich der Tr nkemeister geschlagen, doch nach au en sah man ihm nichts an.

"Nun gut, ich danke dir trotzdem. Du kannst gehen."

"Sofort Sir, aber ich habe noch eine Idee." Als Snape ihm zunickte sprach er weiter. "Harry ist heute Abend sicher wieder auf dem Turm. Wenn Sie wollen kann ich mit ihm reden. Kommen Sie doch in, sagen wir zwei Stunden, zum Astronomieturm."

"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Danke Blaise."

Der Slytherin nickte ihm zu und verschwand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Leute :)  
Es hat mich gefreut zu sehen das die Story Einigen gef llt, aber gleichzeitig machts mich echt nerv s *kichert verlegen*  
Also, dann kommt hier Kapitel 3, mit dem ich noch nicht sooo zufrieden bin und das ich sicher irgendwann ein bisschen umschreiben werde.

Viel Spa beim lesen und ich bin immer offen f r konstruktive Kritik :)  
- - - - -

Sp ter am Abend, es waren fast zwei Stunden vergangen, stand Severus Snape unschl ssig am Fu e des Astronomie-  
turms und spielte an den Kn pfen des schwarzen Hemdes, welches er zusammen mit einer schwarzen Jeans anstelle seiner blichen Roben trug. Blaise hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, in der stand das Harry sich bereit erkl rt hatte mit dem Professor zu reden, deswegen berlegte Snape was er sagen wollte. Da er nicht wusste was dem jungen Mann fehlte, wusste er auch nicht auf was Harry empfindlich reagieren w rde, was das ganze komplizierter machte. So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst das sich jemad n herte, als er angesprochen wurde.

"Suchen Sie nach mir,Professor?"

Der Tr nkemeister quiekte vor Schreck (ja, er quiekte ;)) und fuhr herum, woraufhin er sich gleich zwei blutunterlaufenen, smaragdgr nen Augen gegen ber fand, die ihn leicht am siert anblitzten.

Verlegen starrt Severus seinen Sch ler an, da er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

"Hab ich was im Gesicht,Sir?"

"Was? hm nein...Ich m chte gern mit dir reden.", versuchte Snape das Thema zu wechseln. Man war das epinlich! Hier stand er, mit leicht ger teten Wangen, verlegen stotternd vor seinem Sch lr und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Wenn ihm das jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt h tte, h tte ihn der Professor wahrscheinlich ins n chste Jarhundert gehext.

"Ja ich wei , das hat Blaise mir gesagt. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum Sie sich ausgerechnet diesen Tag raussuchen mussten."

Harry klang leicht w tend und Severus berlegte einige Minuten worauf der Gryffindor hinaus wollte. Schlie lich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er h tte sich am liebsten selbst georfeigt.

"Heute vor drei Jahren ist Black gestorben.", stellte Severus leise fest und das kurze Aufflackern in Harrys Augen best tigte die Aussage.

"Sie erinnern sich daran?"

Snape musste leicht schmunzeln.  
"Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an deine h ufigen Wutanf lle erinnern."

Auch Harrys Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, aber das L cheln erreichte seine Augen nicht."Professor Dumbledore wohl auch. Sein B ro war das reinste Schlachtfeld."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sich die Beiden verlegen an ehe der Professor wieder das Wort ergriff."Hast du Zeit f r einen Tee? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht mit Fragen bel stigen werde." Es war ein ungew hnliches Angebot von Severus, aber der Tr nkemeister wollte nicht das Harry alleine war, nicht an diesem Abend, um mit schlimmen Erinnerungen zu k mpfen.

Gespannt beobachtete Snape den Gryffindor,dem man den inneren Kampf im Gesicht ansah und als Harry schlie lich nickte, konnte sich der Professor ein L cheln nicht verkneifen, welches von Harry nur mit einem knurrigen "Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe..." quittiert wurde.

"Gut. Dann komm, wir m ssen da dr ben runter um in meine R ume zu kommen."  
Schweigend liefen Sie nebeneinander durch das Schloss zu Severus R umen, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Als Snape schlie lich vor einem Portrait von Salazar Slytherin stehen blieb, war Harry noch so abwesend, dass er einfach weiter lief und erst aufsah als Severus nach ihm rief. Schmunzelnd nannte er dem Portrait sein Passwort, woraufhin es zur Seite schwang.

"Nach dir, Harry."

Harry trat durch das Portraitloch und sah sich interessiert um. Er war logischerweise noch nie in den Privatr umen eines Lehrers gewesen und es berraschte ihn wie gro sie waren. Der Raum n dem sie standen schien das Wohnzimmer zu sein, es gab einen gro en Kamin, eine Ecke in der lauter Zaubertrank- Utensilien standen, eine gro e, urgem tliche schwarze Couch mit passenden Sesseln und Tischchen und, wer h te es gedacht, B cherregale so weit das Auge reichte.

"Wow, das sind wirklich total viele B cher,Sir. Haben Sie die Alle gelesen?"

Severus nickte und bedeutete dem Sch ler das er sich die Regale n her anschauen durfte. Harry kam dem sofort nach und studierte die Buchr cken, zog hin und wieder ein Buch raus um den Klappentext zu lesen und schob es dann wieder zur ck. Bei einigen B chern musste er grinsen, es waren typische, seiner Meinung nach langweilige, B cher ber Zaubertr nke, aber es gab auch interessante ber VgddK und sogar Muggelb cher. Als sein Finger schlie lich ber ein bestimmtes fuhr, hielt er inne und zog das zerfledderte Muggelbuch aus dem Regal. Sekundenlang starrte er auf den, ihm wohlbekannten, Einbabd, ehe er sich langsam zu seinem Lehrer umdrehte.

"S-sie...Warum haben Sie dieses Buch?" Neugierig und verlgen zugleich, hielt er die Ausgabe von "Out and Proud" hoch.

"Ich wusste ich h tte es verbrennen sollen.", seufzte der Professor und nahm Harry das Buch aus der Hand. "Man sollte meinen ich w re vorsichtig genug slche Sachen...", begann Severus, doch er hielt ine als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

"Moment kennst das Buch? Du hatst sofort erkannt was es ist."

Verlegen nickte der J ngere und senkte den Blick. Er bereute es berhaupt davon angefangen zu haben.

"Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, das du kein Problem damit hast. Aber wieso liest du Ratgeber f r Schwule?"

" hm, Sir ich...Naja Sie wissen schon...", murmelte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf.

Seufzend bedeutete Severus dem Gryffindor sich aufs Sofa zu setzen. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs standen zwei Tassen Tee auf dem Tischchen und der Tr nkemeister setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Schnell nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, da er sich gerade nicht wirklich wohl dabei f hlte, mit Harry ber diese Thema zu sprechen. Aber das war noch nicht alles, zudem hatte er in letzter Zeit wenn er Harry sah immer so ein Kribbeln im Magen und leichten Druck auf der Brust. Da er das Verhalten seine K rpers nicht interpretieren konnte, beschloss der Professor sich erstmal anderen Dingen zu zuwenden.

"Du bist also schwul?"

Ein leichtes Nicken.

"Und du hast es niemandem gesagt,oder?"

"Nein Sir, nat rlich nicht. Ron hasst Schwule, er findet es krank wenn man nicht dagegen ank mpft und die Anderen w rden sich ihre M uler zerrei en und ich bin ehrlich froh das ich seit Voldemorts Tod endlich meine Ruhe habe!"

"Das ist verst ndlich, aber du kannst es nicht ewig geheim halten.", meinte Severus vorsichtig und trank noch etwas Tee.

"Ich wei , aber ich werde es so lange geheim halten wie m glich. Au erdem gibt es doch jemanden der es wei und mit dem ich reden kann."

"Nun gut, das ist deine Entscheidung. Aber eine Frage habe ich dennoch: Ist das der Grund f r dein komisches Verhlten in letzter Zeit?"

Sofort ver nderte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde abweisend, seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und dr ganze, schmale K rper schien sich zu verkrampfen.

"Nein, das ist nur ein Umstand der zu mehr Problemen f hrte als ich h tte erahnen k nnen."

"Wie meinst du das? Harry bitte, ich m chte dir doch helfen."

Harrys Augen f llten sich mit Tr nen und Severus wurde es schwer ums Herz. Er hatte Harry schon wieder zum weinen gebracht. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal einfach seine Klappe halten? Schnell erhob er sich und kniete sich vor Harry.

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hatte dir versprochen dich nicht mit Fragen zu l chern und ich werde mich ab jetzt daran halten."

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Arm, doch pl tzlich sprang der Sch ler auf und sah ihn fast panisch an.

"Nicht anfassen. Nicht...was ist wenn...Nein..."

V llig verst ndnisslos stand der Tr nkemeister da uns starrte seinen Sch ler an. Was war denn jetzt los? Harry schien mehr mit sich selbst zu reden denn mit ihm und das panische Gemurmel wurde immer leiser, bis Harry ihn schlie lich verzweifelt ansah.

"Es tut mir leid, Professor. Verschwenden Sie nicht Ihre Zeit, Sie k nnen mir nicht helfen."

Snape starrte ihn weiterhin an und als Harry schlie lich v llig geknickt den Raum verlie , versuchte der Professor nicht ihn aufzuhalten. Gerade, als er Harry so verzweifelt gesehen hatte, in diesem Moment war ihm bewuust geworden wieso sein K rper so reagierte wenn der junge Mann da war und er wusste, dasss er jetzt einen Grund mehr hatte nicht in seinem Bem hen nicht nachzulassen.


End file.
